Eric Magnus
(Birthplace) |affiliation = Unknown |previous affiliation = |occupation = Pirate |previous occupation = Commander, Captain,Rear Admiral |team = Unknown |previous team = Marine Infantry Unit |partner = Reina Valentine |previous partner = Unknown Rear Admiral |family = Maxwell Family |bounty = Over 400,000,000 |fruit = Naiha Naiha no Mi |weapons = }} :"One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goal." - Shadow Rage Eric Magnus (エリックマグナス, Erikku Magunasu), born as Eric Francis Maxwell, is an infamous Pirate from the Grandline, formerly situated in Paradise, and is now currently roaming the seas of the New World. He is the son of former Marine Vice Admiral, William Maxwell, the grandson of famed maritime explorer, Marcus Maxwell, and the eldest and former heir to the prestigious Maxwell Family. Before his life as a notorious pirate, Eric was a marine officer, having served as a Commander, Captain, and finally Rear Admiral. He was admitted into the marines at a young age, mainly due to the influence of his father, Vice Admiral William, and was also the latter’s protégée throughout most of his career as a marine. Despite his family lineage, Eric managed to establish himself as a competent marine, having gained a well-known reputation amongst his peers and superior officers. As a marine, Eric fought against some of the most powerful rookie pirates of his time and along with his fellow officer’s managed to take down various pirate crews in the first half of the grandline. After 8 years of service to the World Government, he was finally promoted to the rank of Rear Admiral, becoming one of the youngest individuals ever to obtain the rank of admiral. Despite gaining the high rank of Rear Admiral, he would only keep the position for a year and a half, before deciding to leave the marines and defecting from the world government. Ten years prior to the Marineford War, Eric betrayed his comrades in the marines, stealing various classified documents, taking out an entire infantry unit, and killing a fellow rear admiral. As a result of his actions, Eric was stripped of his status as a rear admiral and due to his former position within the marines, the world government deemed him to be an incredible threat and as such issued a bounty of 240,000,000 for his capture. After his betrayal of the marines and his defection from the world government, Eric established himself as a pirate, taking on the dangers of the grandline and at the same time being targeted by both marines and pirates alike, due to his former association and high bounty. Throughout his career as a pirate, Eric has gained a worldwide reputation for being an extremely dangerous and fearsome individual, being responsible for destroying many pirate crews, gaining an impressive number of victories over new world veterans, sinking down marine vessels and pirate ships alike, destruction of public property, illegal bounty hunting, these are among the handful of accomplishments that are known to both the goverment and the marines. Eric is nicknamed the Demon Fighting God (闘鬼神, Tōkijin), due to his impressive fighting abilities and the fearsome power of the Naiha Naiha no Mi that he possesses. He is more commonly known as Scarface (スカーフェイス, Sukāfeisu), another nickname that was given to him after his battle against Sakazuki, the current Marine fleet admiral, that took place three years before the Marineford War, during which half of his faced was burned off, resulting in his current appearance. The fact that he came out of this bout alive further cemented his reputation. Appearance Despite being in his mid thirties, Eric retains the look of a young man who could easily be identified in his early to mid-twenties. He is a white male with neck length dark hair and blood red eyes. He is seen as an attractive man with sharp facial features, and his hair altering based on the passage of time. He has a variety of facial expressions, mainly used for specific situations, with some facial expressions show a genuine or cocky smile, while others show shock and awe. One of his most prominent facial expressions can be seen when he is in the midst of a battle, with piercing eyes capable of seeing through a person’s very soul. His stares have the ability to scare and paralyze people of much weaker will, many of his enemies have commented on the fact that his eyes are that of a demon, one filled with killing intent and blood lust. Despite his use of threating expression, he is at times seen with a much gentler facial expression, which is usually directed towards his lovers. He can also have a stern or serious look on his face at times of important situations. For a man of his age, Erik’s upper body is extremely fit, showing off muscle in both his chest and arms as well as toned abs at his stomach. This is the result of years’ worth of training and building his body to its current form. There is a long scar located just between his body and arm on his right side that he received a long time ago during battle. He is a very tall man. During his days as a Captain and Commander of the marines, Eric chose to wear dark coloured clothes instead of the issued white and blue uniforms. Eric donned an untucked V-neck black t-shirt, dark coloured pants and a black belt around the waist, as well as brown shoes. He also wore a brown hooded jacket over his clothes. The jacket had tuffs of fur on the hood, the sleeves and at the bottom end of. After his promotion to the rank of rear admiral, he once again changed his attire, this time sporting a light green untucked shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the collar wide open, along with a loose black and green striped tie hanging from the neck. He also wore olive coloured pants with a black belt around the waist and black shoes. Like all high ranking marine officers, he wore the long white coat with the word justice imprinted on the back, and draped it over his shoulders like a cape. After leaving the marines, Eric retained the same set of clothes but no longer wore the white justice long coat and instead swapped it with a black coat, wearing it in the same manner as he did with the previous one, in an attempt to mock his previous allies and comrades. As a pirate, Eric wore a long black captain’s coat and beneath his coat, he wore a cyan coloured shirt and had a white sash around his waist. He also wore dark grey pants, a pair of fingerless gloves, black shoes, and a white headband around his head. 3 years before the Marineford War, Eric had the upper right side of his faced burned off by Admiral Akainu, during a battle that took place in an unspecified island in the new world. He obtained such an injury as a result of the deadly Magu Magu no Mi, and after which half of his face is always swathed in fresh white bandages. These bandages hide the socket where his right eye used to be, and the horrific scars and marks on the skin over and around it. According to Erik, the scars that he obtained are a reminder of his powerlessness, and it gives him the proper motivation to become even stronger than before. While one would think that it is this imperfection that makes people look twice in his direction, and not in a good way. Erik, however, uses it to his advantage, and doesn’t find it shameful at all. After the two year timeskip, Eric’s black hair is slightly longer and scruffier, and at times covering the right side of his face. He keeps his face clean, and almost always has a crooked sort of smile on his face that seems to imply that he may know of things that other people are not privy to. His style of clothing has also changed over the past two years, now sporting a more traditional Japanese-style of clothing as opposed to his previous western attire. He currently wears a simple black kimono with a light grey obi-sash around the waist and a dark coloured haori over the shoulders along with a pair of zori. He makes it a point to dress in clothes that are just fit to his form, enough to appeal but not enough to hinder him in battle. He is also seen smoking a thin pipe called Kiseru. Gallery Child.png|Eric as a child. Marine.jpg|During his time as a Marine Captain 9_years_prior.png|After leaving the marines. 5_Years_Prior.jpg|As a New World Pirate, age 30. 4_years_prior.jpg|After the battle against Admiral Akainu, age 32. Eric_pic.jpg|Eric's Wanted Picture. Personality Eric, like many characters, has a unique laughter style that starts with “Ni” (Nihahahahahaha!). Despite the public’s opinion and the marine’s assessment of him, Eric is not what most people make him out to be, and underneath it all he is just a simple man trying to live his life according to his own views and beliefs, even though some of the choices he has made throughout his life hasn’t always been the right ones. Eric is a complex individual, with only those who are personally and intimately close with him might be fortunate enough to understand the man behind the pirate. When compared to individuals like the Yonko and the Shichibukai, and the vast amount of experiences that they have accumulated throughout the years, Eric in comparison might seem less experienced, due to the fact that he has only been an active pirate for a mere twelve years. Nevertheless, Eric is a man who has seen much of the world, not only through the eyes of a pirate, but as a marine as well, this given him the distinction of being one of the few individuals ever to experience life on both sides of the sea, one as a law abiding officer with the responsibility of upholding the ideals of justice, and the other as an infamous criminal perceived as an eminent threat by the World Government and hunted down as a result of it. Eric often uses a variety of scholarly quotes to illustrate his point of view, and some of his words have hidden meanings behind them. Eric is an individual who has throughout the course of his journey from marine to pirate has overcome a variety of ordeals and tribulations in order to become the man he is today. As a result, he is an extremely focused man who misses no details, and is a master of quick improvisation with nerves of steel. When dealing with life threatening or dangerous situations, he usually maintains a calm and collected demeanour, and rarely shows any signs of fear or panic in extreme circumstances. This allows him to maintain his composure and stay focused on the situation at hand, and eventually notices important details around him, which makes it easier for him to think out proper strategies to fit the situation. He only shows surprise when an opponent proves to be powerful or skilled than he had anticipated, and even then he does not lose his composure. He apparently can handle stress extremely well and it is impossible to use torture to extract information from him, due to his strong will. He also possesses a very sharp intellect and has good observational skills, as seen from his ability to gauge his surroundings, noting both mundane and unusual things, people and actions. This allows him to quickly notice if something is not as it should be, as shown from how easily he can see through an opponent’s tricks. He uses his skills to stay one step ahead of his enemies and is one of the reasons why he is an accomplished combatant. In addition to his impressive fighting skills and sharp intellect, Eric has also proven himself to be quite the manipulator, as he is capable of using psychological warfare to influence people. As a result of his experiences dealing with various kinds of people, he has gained an insight as to what makes them tick. He is often seen conversing with his opponents, before and during battle, in which time he begins to slowly understand their psyche and uses it to his advantage by exploiting character flaws or mental weaknesses. He also knows how to make people feel good about a situation even when they realistically shouldn't. Despite easily being one of the strongest pirates in the Grandline, Eric has shown no signs of arrogance and retains a level of humbleness, being rather modest about his abilities, as he readily complements others on their combat abilities. He also seems to have an eye for talent, as he acknowledged the rookie pirate Eustass Kid and believes that he has the potential to become stronger given enough time. Eric does not portray the stereotype image of a pirate, and is rather a down to earth kind of person, he isn’t interested in personal fame and wealth, and is just content with traveling the seas, going on adventures and visiting exotic places, as such his reason for travelling the dangerous waters of the grandline. He is also one of the very few individuals not interested in seeking out legendary One Piece, a treasure of unimaginable value that once belonged to the late pirate King, Gol D. Roger. He believes that it is best if the legendary treasure remains a mystery, his reason being that it gives people the chance to dream and the motivation to pursue their dreams, even if they must travel through the grandline and overcome the dangers that await them. Due to this way of thinking, it can be assumed that he adheres to the romantic pirate lifestyle. According to Eric, people must always the value the things that are closest to their heart, whatever it maybe, for him it is his relationship with his partner and best friend Reina Valentine. He is also a good judge of character, being able to discern if a person is either good or bad, though it requires him to interact with a person mostly by making small talk or through conversation. As such, he will not judge a person based on reputation or appearances, but will rather make his own assessment of them. This was evident during his first meeting with Edward Newgate, as he had heard stories of the great pirate’s exploits and only knew him through word of mouth, and as such wanted to make his own opinion of him rather than judge the man known as Whitebeard only because of his reputation and how other people perceived him. Eric simply wanted to know what the man behind the legend was like and upon further interaction he gained a much better understand of him. Although he is considered by many to be a ruthless, fearsome, and coldblooded individual, Eric does have a softer and nobler side to him, and has displayed a number of traits that are in contrast to his public image and usual actions. He has gained the respect and acknowledgement from those who have come to know him personally such as the Whitebeard Pirates and sympathy from people such as Reina, who know of his past, and the personal struggle and sacrifices that he had to make in order to realize his ambition. He is capable of showing kindness, sympathy, respect, and genuine concern for others, though most of his positive qualities are overshadowed by the public’s misconception of him. Because of his previous occupation as a marine officer, he is constantly targeted by pirates and bounty hunters alike, most of whom want to gain a name for themselves, exact personal revenge, or claim the enormous bounty on his head and as a result he is forced to defend himself, which usually ends up with him doing more harm than good. He isn’t usually a violent person and will only act in self-defence, but because of his incredible power and fighting prowess, he usually tends to go a little overboard when dealing with his pursuers. Throughout the years it has been noted by several people, both enemies and allies alike, that he has an innate desire for conflict, and holds a degree of enjoyment towards battle. Although he was not open about such behaviour, and even denied it at first when accused of, but at some point in his life, he began to realize his own desires and the thrill he finds in fighting an opponent. Because of his love of battle, Eric does not hold back and tends to fight to the best of his abilities, however there have been instances in which he held back his power, though it depends on the situation. When fighting, Eric often employs hand to hand combat while using his Naiha Naiha no Mi Devil Fruit to destroy other things other than humans, such as the ground or elemental attacks, in order to avoid human casualties. He won’t turn down a fight challenge offered to him, but he may ask to fight later after some urgent business is first dealt with. Relationships Friends and Allies Reina Valentine Marco Jinbei Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Shichibukai Boa Hancock Crocodile Enemies World Government Marines Akainu Marshall D. Teach Pirates Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Rokushiki :Further information: Rokushiki Haki :Further information: Haki Devil Fruit :Further information: Naiha Naiha no Mi Weapon History Major Battles Trivia Quotes External links Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Haki User Category:Former Marines Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Rokushiki Users